The Visitors
by xxRuthRoseMaryxx
Summary: Not real Summary. I haven't really decided my main characters are, because I have like Five from Spirited away. And I haven't really written the whole thing, so I don't know who's more important.
1. Preface

_Preface_

_When that portal opened, I was waiting to see my mother and father then blood dripped, this wasn't normal. I walked closer to see what was there. Then, that's when it started._


	2. Chapter 1

Getting ready

Chihiro's P.O.V

It was a month after I turned into a spirit. I kept on learning new things, once I thought I was done, I had more things to learn. I had to learn new ways, like, what to do, what not to do, how to smell different spirits, how to smell humans. Those were all hard, but the hardest, I couldn't see my mom or dad anymore. I had my name back. Chihiro, I couldn't wait for people to start calling me that, some people still called me Sin, but, Yubaba made them stop.

I was looking at a picture of my parents. "Chihiro!" Yubaba called. I jumped. I turned myself around.  
"Yes ma'am?" I said.  
"Tomorrow the spirit portal is opening, and we need to decorate for them." Yubaba demanded.  
"Oh, okay. Can my parents come?" I asked.  
"Chihiro, you know that would be against the Spirit Law."  
"I know, I know, I just wanted to see them."  
"Well, maybe one day you can see them. Now get back to work." I got up and put the picture of my parents in my pocket. I walked to a closet and got decorations out. I knew I wanted to be a spirit and live here forever, but I didn't know I couldn't see my parents. If I knew that I would never want to be a spirit.

"CHIHIRO! CHIHIRO!" I heard Kohaku scream. I turned around. "I GOT MY NAME BACK!" He started jumping up and down.  
"That's cool. Can you help me decorate for tomorrow?" I asked.  
"Of course I would."  
I smiled and put the box near the bridge and we got stuff out of the box and started decorating.

I turned over to Kohaku. "Can you send her a message?"  
"Yubaba? Of course." He said. "What do you want it to say?"  
"'Dear Yubaba, where do I decorate, and do we have enough decorations? From, Chihiro' that's what I want it to say."  
I saw him blow a bubble and mumble the words I said in to it. It started floating up to Yubaba's office. She looked down and sent a note back down. Kohaku popped it.  
"Dear Chihiro, you have to decorate everywhere especially where the portal will open and the bridge. And yes you will need more decorations. Yubaba."

"Well I better get started." I said.  
"I'll help." Kohaku said.

I started to decorate the bridge, Kohaku decorated where the portal would be opening. I was very careful with decorating, every flower, every decoration, they couldn't be sideways, they couldn't be crooked, and they had to be in a straight line. It was very hard, you couldn't breathe on them, dent them, and you couldn't drop them. Kohaku was done and I wasn't even half done. I was about a half of a quarter done. I hung a decoration and was about to get another one.

"Hey Chihiro!" Lin said. I fell off the stool and Kohaku caught me. He stood me up and Lin ran over here in shock. "I'm so, so sorry kiddo." Lin apologized.  
"It's okay Lin. I need to get used to people screaming my name." I said.  
"No it's not okay! You could've killed yourself." Kohaku said.  
"He's right kiddo, if Haku wasn't here, you could've died. It's my fault, sorry Chihiro."  
Lin hugged me. "My name is Kohaku." Kohaku mummbled.  
"So Lin, what did you want to tell me?" I asked.  
"You know how the portal is opening tomorrow?" I shook my head yes. "I'm going out to see my sisters."  
"Cool, tell them I said hi."  
"Okay, I will, see you later Chihiro!" She said as she walked away.

Kohaku grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. "You could've died." He said.  
"Yeah, I could've, but I didn't." I said.  
"It's all Lin's fault. Let's get back to work." He said. That was really rude of him.

I finished decorating the bridge then Yubaba called me up to her office. I walked up to the elevator and saw The Radish spirit. "Hi Mr. Radish Spirit." I said. He grunted. He got off on the next level and I went all the way to the top. I got off on the top level. The hall was silent when I walked in, I felt a cool breeze. I was always scared of the top floor. I walked slowly. I smelled Yubaba's tea. I walked towards the scent. I knocked on the door and I heard Yubaba say 'Come in'. The doors opened and I walked towards the scent of tea. I opened the door to her office and sat on a chair.

"Chihiro, I need a favor." Yubaba said.  
"Anything ma'am." I said.  
"Yes, I need you to clean the baths."  
"Okay ma'am, but I don't have time. I still need to decorate."  
"Oh yes, that. But, it will work."  
"How?"  
"You just get someone to fill in for you, or you do it really fast."  
"Is there anyone else doing this stuff?"  
"Oh yes of course. If they don't they get banished. So you still have to decorate the bridge then you have to go help Lin clean some baths."  
"Oh, okay, I can manage that."  
"You better be able to, or when that portal opens," Yubaba said while pointing out the window to where the portal opens. "You will be gone." I gulped.  
"Yes ma'am."

I ran downstairs and decorated the bridge. I hurried up, but not so fast that I didn't mess up. I was done and I ran to the bath house dogging and ducking and jumping over thins all the way to the bath house. When I got there I wasn't even out of breath. I ran to clean out the bath with Lin.

"Hi Lin." I said.  
"Hey kiddo. I'll be back; I need to get some brooms and stuff. Stay put."  
"Okay." I say down on the floor and looked at the painted walls. I heard footsteps. Lin was back with the brooms and stuff. I turned around and it was Yubaba. "Hello ma'am."  
"Hello Chihiro, I haven't seen you since you came to my house with No Face. And don't call me ma'am, its Zeniba."  
I got up and hugged her. "Zeniba! I haven't seen you in so long!"  
"Did you hear? Tomorrow the portal is opening and people are coming in and people are going out."  
"I know! But I don't know for how long. How long can spirits stay here? How long can spirits stay out? And how long will the portal be open?" I asked.  
"Well my dear, spirits can stay here as long as they want. Spirits can stay out for a month. And the portal will be open for a month. The portal only opens every 2 years."  
"Huh. That's cool."  
"Well sweetie, I have to go. Good bye." She disappeared and Lin came in.  
"Here, start cleaning." Lin said as she handed me a broom.

When we were done sweeping we started scrubbing down the tub with smelly perfumes. When we were done it was night. We went to bed.


	3. Chapter 2

Thoughts

Kohaku P.O.V

Chihiro was in the bath house cleaning the baths with Lin. Ugh, Lin. She's trying to protect Chihiro from me. Lin doesn't like me, so that's why she's keeping her from me. I kicked a stone into the water. It splashed, but only a little. "Kohaku!" Called one of the spirits. I turned around. "Kohaku, I need you to wash these sheets, by hand in the lake please." The spirit handed me the sheets and a washboard. He walked away and I started to wash the sheets. This was going to take forever.

I put the washboard in the lake and the clothes on top of it. I made sure no one was looking and I used magic on it. It started to wash itself; I pretended I was washing it. But when someone came I grabbed the clothes and the washboard to make it look like I was washing it. I thought of Chihiro the whole time. Her face was in my head, her smile, her cheeks, her hair, herself, everything I thought about revolved around her. AGH! I had to get her out of my head, but I can't.

Stupid Chihiro! Stupid smile, stupid cute, stupid hair, stupid everything! STUPID ME! Stupid me, for thinking that. It was night, almost pitch black. I picked up the laundry and hung the sheets on a laundry line. I went inside to Yubaba's office.

"Hello, Haku." Yubaba said.  
"My name is Kohaku." I said.  
"I know," She lit a cigar. "I need a favor from you."  
"What?"  
"You can't sleep tonight. You must stay awake. You must keep cleaning. There are only 3 things left to do. One," She said while sticking 1 finger up. "The big bath is still dirty. 2," she said while sticking a second finger up. "Clean my office, 3," Then a third finger went up. "Clean all the guest rooms."  
"I can do the first two, but will the others help in the morning?"  
"Of course Kohaku, all of you will have time to clean just in time for the portal to open."  
"Okay, I'll get started."

I cleaned the big bath and I cleaned Yubaba's office. It was Morning when I was done the first room, and then I could get some help with cleaning the rooms. I was done with the rooms and so was everybody else. We had our time off to clean our own rooms and do our laundry. I went off to the flower patch and sat down. I made a flower in my hand. Then I crushed it, it reminded me of Chihiro. She was now 13 and more mature. She was older, prettier, and more independent, but she wouldn't be independent by herself, she had to have someone with her.

"Kohaku." She said. She walked over to me, her hair was longer. It smelled of lilac. She sat beside me and her hair blew in the wind. "Hi." She said.  
"Hi, I needed to talk to you." I said.  
"About what?"  
"About, about how I feel about you."  
"Oh, I wanted to talk to you about that too. You go first."  
"No, Chihiro, you go first."  
"Oh, okay. I like you."  
"I like you as well," I put my hand in her hair and looked into her eyes. I leaned in to kiss her.


	4. Chapter 3

Surprise

Lin P.O.V

The darkness came, the sun went down, and I smelled food. The boat came. When that portal opened, I was waiting to see my mother and father then blood dripped, this wasn't normal. I walked closer to see what was there. Then, that's when it started. I heard hisses and growls.

Two vampires came out. The only reason I could tell they were vampires; they had blood all over their faces. Two wolves. Or was there three vampires? Maybe it was a mix of a wolf and vampire. Everyone ran towards the buildings but the three vampires caught some of us. Blood splattered everywhere. I ran to Kohaku and grabbed Chihiro and him and told them what happened. Kohaku turned into a dragon and brought us to Yubaba's office, Zeniba was there.

Margie P.O.V

It smelled of spirits, but we would change that. I turned into a vampire and me, Victoria and James ran towards the people. Seth came behind in wolf form; he was helping me hunt down humans. I was a werewolf and a vampire. I got a spirit and drank its blood. It tasted, better than humans. I drank it all and I wanted more. I went and got another one, then another one. Seth brought me five. Me leaving behind the body's so he can eat the evidence, and also he liked eating humans. I got a fat spirit extra juicy, extra blood. Like I say, 'Bigger is better'.

Victoria jumped on my back. "Give it to me!" She said while pulling the spirit from over me.  
"NO! I found it. Go find your own!" I said in a harsh voice.  
"Grrr!" Seth growled helping me pull the spirit from out of her hands. James hissed and helped Victoria. It ripped in half. I took my part and sucked all the blood out of it. I gave the body to Seth. So did Victoria. I was full, so was everyone else.  
"You all know the plan?"I asked. They all shook their heads yes. "Let's go."

We walked to the house with all these big things in them. By the looks of them, they looked like baths. People were working there, we all got different spirits. We all killed them and ran with the bodies to the front. I sucked the blood out of mine and Seth's. We all gave the bodies to him when we were done.

Chihiro P.O.V

"I see them, they're wild." Yubaba said as she looked out the window with binoculars with a cigar in her mouth. I watched the ashes splash down into the ash tray. I looked over her shoulder and saw them feeding on a huge spirit, bigger than the radish spirit. "Chihiro get me my glasses," Yubaba said.  
"Yes ma'am." I responded as fast as I could.  
"Yubaba, be nice to her." I heard Zeniba whisper. I smiled, she was the nice version of Yubaba, not that I didn't like Yubaba, it's just, other people were nicer.  
"Fine, fine," She whispered back. "Please Chihiro,"  
"Here you go ma'am." I handed her, her glasses. I watched them as they ripped apart a spirit. Lin blocked her eyes, so did I.  
"Thank you," Yubaba said sweetly.  
"AAAH!" Lin screamed.  
"What, what?" We all asked. Lin pointed to the window. There were four people trying to break the glass. They broke through. I ran for my life they caught me, Kohaku turned into a dragon and grabbed Yubaba and Zeniba. He left me and Lin behind. They hissed.  
"The fat ones got away," A red head said.  
"I wonder what a dragons blood taste like," Said the other red head. "Seth, help me, James, go help Victoria." They're voices were like nails against a chalk board. The guy Seth came over here and picked up my feet and they dragged us down.

I woke up in the flower patch hoping it was a dream. "KOHAKU!" I screamed.  
"Kohaku, hey Margie, have you heard of Kohaku?" A boy said.  
"No, I didn't, I think he's the dragon. You know, the one who grabbed the fat headed ones. That's who it is, isn't it Seth?" She asked him.  
"You better go away! Kohaku will come any second!" I screamed pretending not to be scared.  
"Did you hear that Margie? Kohaku is gunna come any second!" The boy said with a husky tone.  
"I'm so scared!" The girl said. I started to run. "This will be easy!" They ran after me. I ran faster and faster, until they had me cornered. I took a piece of wood and tried to stab the girl. It didn't work. "Hah! You think this is a movie? Us vampires can't get stabbed!"  
"Well, I could stab him." I said while looking over at him. She hissed.  
"I would like to see you try." She said. The guy grabbed me and dragged me in front of the building. Lin was beside me. They ran us to a building, a building I've never seen before. They took us inside. I was scared.

Scared I would die. Scared for Lin, and scared for Kohaku. They tied us and then left. I heard whispers.  
"Hey Lin," I whispered.  
"Yeah?" She replied in a whisper I could barely hear.  
"Why are you whispering so low?"  
"Because, vampires and werewolves have sensitive hearing."  
"Oh," I whispered lower. "I'm scared,"  
"Me too, just do what they say and nothing they don't." She said like she was going to start crying. Instead, I started crying.

Victoria P.O.V

"I wanna go back home-ah!" Margie cried. I was about to slap her in the face, but, that wouldn't hurt her.  
"We have to finish here first-ah!" I said in the same tone as her, mocking her, she was younger and I was planning on getting rid of her the day she was born. James laughed at my impression of her.  
She hissed. "Come on Seth. Let's go." They walked away over to the flower garden. I turned to James. He had cut hair, kinda like when we first met, I was 17, and he was 18. In, 1864. We were in love. And when I was 20, his friend bit us, and turned us.

"Vicky," James said as he grabbed my hands. "What are we doing out here?"  
"We're out here because I want to be alone." I said while I wrapped his arms around me. I let go of his hands and he wrapped them tighter around me. I looked up and the wind blew making my hair spread all over my face. James moved my hair behind my ears.

I looked up then I turned around. "We totally have this place under control." I said with a smirk on my face. James smiled.


	5. Chapter 4

No way out

Chihiro P.O.V

I woke up with my hands and feet tied together. I looked around and saw Lin, she had bags under her eyes, she was rocking back and forth, her hair was all messed up, she had bite marks all over her and she was talking to herself. I crawled over to her. "Are you okay?" I whispered. She turned over to me and shook her head. "I hate, Kohaku," I whispered. "He left us here, but took Yubaba and Zeniba."

Kohaku P.O.V

"I hate Kohaku, he left us here, but took Yubaba and Zeniba." I heard Chihiro say, I could hear her very easily.  
I turned around and was wondering what we should do. I didn't think I should save them anymore, she hates me, so what's the use? I looked out the window and say two people walking over to the building where Chihiro was, I was worried.

Chihiro P.O.V

I heard footsteps and moved back over to where I was before. I was looking down; the guy walked over to me and grabbed me. Lin kept on saying, "No, no, no!" repeatedly. He dragged me to a building. The girl came beside him. I wondered why Lin was so scared. "'Cause we're the reason she came to the spirit world." The girl said. "She was a normal girl working in a store, but when she was locking up one night, we snuck around back and snatched her, we were torturing her like we did today, she was so scared, her cousins had to take her out of the real world to protect us from her, but, her cousin was wrong, we tracked her down."

They took me to some room, the girl left and the boy threw me on the ground. He lay on top of me and he slid his hand up my shirt, grabbed my shirt and threw me farther. I was breathing loudly and scared.  
I was really scared… Why was he doing this?  
"It's because I love her, and I would've done this even if she wasn't with me. And don't worry, your death won't be painful, it'll be fast, quick…" He said.  
That's when I knew, there was no way out… He turned into a wolf, I heard his clothes rip, they scattered all over the floor. He growled and tried to bite my face. I pulled back; I backed up so much I slammed into the wall. I fell down slowly…I hit the floor and he was right in my face. He came to bite me and I punched him in the face. I kept on kicking him in the face, over and over and over again. He fell on the floor and I stood up with one hand on the floor and I was starring at the floor. I moved my head up slowly and gave him the look.

I ran towards him and kicked him in the face. He was knocked out. But not for long, so I had to work fast. I took the poison bottle from out of my pocket, I had for protection, Kohaku gave it to me… I dropped some in my hand and did a spell on it. With the spell and poison I created a ball of poisonous light. Once the wolf woke up I was about to throw it at him, When someone touched my shoulder.  
"Not today…" She whispered. She destroyed the ball of poisonous light, Uh-Oh, immediately came to my mind. She threw me on the floor and was about to bite my neck. She bit my neck; she started sucking out all my blood. I fainted. 

I woke up by myself, or so I thought. I sat up and put my hands on my head. I looked at my hand and it was pure white. I crawled to the shattered mirror on the other side of the room and grabbed a piece. Oh no… I stood up and just took it all in.  
"I'M A-A-A, A VAMPIRE! OH LORD! My hair… My skin… My eyes…" My hair was cut, a pixie cut, brown and I was white, whiter than before and my eyes, they're red… I looked so different.  
"There you are." A voice said. "Alice Cullen, it's been a long time. Maybe too long… Well at least we've finally got together again." I turned around slowly. It was that other red head and her boyfriend, James and Victoria.  
"My name is Chihiro, so don't mistake me with Alice, whoever she is." I replied with attitude.  
"That was your name before we released your spirit." James said.  
"I'm not Alice. I'm Chihiro, no spirit was released. You can't do that with other spirits."  
"YES YOU CAN! And yes you are, you're Alice Cullen. Come on, remember…" Victoria yelled.  
I thought, nothing came up, but I thought that I should pretend to be her and see what happens.  
"Oh, yes. I was just a little jet-lagged. I haven't been in this world since…?"

"1864, everything has changed, so we have to take you through the steps."

They showed me everything, well maybe a little more than I knew. They taught me some vampire things. Well, now I know how to recognize some ones sent, so I followed Lin's. It kind of took me a while. It was difficult the first time, and I forgot I could run fast. But, they showed me. Seth and Margie were at the building where Lin was when I got there. She was crying. I walked up to them, they turned around and looked at me.  
"Alice Cullen, you're back, at last!" Margie said.  
"Yes I am, let me take this one, you guys, out!" I said, they walked out. I ran to Lin and she got scared. "Lin stop crying, it's me Chihiro."  
"I know, spirits can see the real identity of another spirit who got turned into a vampire." Lin said.  
"Thanks for the update," I said in a sarcastic voice. "Ok, let's go!" I untied the ropes that were around her legs, feet, hand and arms. I grabbed her and ran to where Yubaba was. 

When we got there I walked through the door. "CHIHIRO!" They all said at the same time, they were so happy to see me.  
"Shh, we have to help Lin, she's been hurt terribly. Haku, do you have some magical spell to help her?" I could tell he was annoyed by me calling him Haku.  
"None, I can't help her, she's-."  
"THERE'S A SPELL!" Zeniba said.  
"Fine, there is one, but it's too powerful, I can try, but, it might not work." Kohaku confessed. I placed Lin on a couch. We all had to be quiet, he started the spell.  
"From the gods of the sun, wind, rain and earth, help this unfortunate girl recover from her pain," He said then he started to mumble gibberish. When he was done we all looked at Lin, she was worse, Kohaku looked like he was the worse person ever because he couldn't do the spell.  
"Chihiro…" She gasped, She held my hand and looked at me, "You're the best, and don't forget it, be careful, this world is full of crazy people, but I could say, I'm going to a better place, I love you."  
"NO! LIN, NO!" I said while shaking her, I started to cry, "Lin, Lin, wake up please, no, Lin, no." That was the moment I knew that she was dead. I hit the floor and it started to shake, I kept on hitting it and repeating no.

I ran out of the room and into a building to go and find those people who put me into this mess. First I found the girl Margie, I attacked her from the back and bit her back, we started fighting and I pushed her on the ground and I was on top of her. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" she said angrily.  
"WHATS MINE? WHATS YOURS? You killed my best friend! You, you IDIOT!" I said.  
"Oh wow, is that your first big swear word?" She said mockingly.  
"LISTEN TO ME!" I screamed so loud the windows broke. "My best friend is dead because of you, you guys started it, you kept on harassing her and breaking her bones, and everything! When Kohaku tried to fix it she just gave up, she couldn't live any longer!"  
"IT WASN'T US WHO KILLED HER!" Now she was on top of me, "Seth felt bad and he convinced me to stop. So I did, then when you took her we thought you could fix her, but your saying Kohaku tried to fix it, he could've put a hex on her instead!"

"Okay then, then what do you call, and I quote "From the gods of the sun, wind, rain and earth, help this unfortunate girl recover from her pain" and then he started to mumble some gibberish." I paused and thought. "HE COULDN'T HAVE PUT A HEX ON HER!"  
"Okay, well did the mumbling sound like, take her, down, don't, kill the pain, send er, to hell, don't fail this spell ?"  
"Kind of, well, what do you know, you're a vampire."  
"Well, believe it or not, I'm the greatest spirit ever, my sister Rosalie turned into a vampire, she liked it so much she turned me into one and turned me evil, she was mad because I was the greatest spirit ever. I remembered Lin, and how she was crying when we harassed her that day, so when I finally remembered her face I stopped, well actually when Seth pointed it out it was her, he stopped, as did I, so, that's how I know, I know every spell, especially the hex's, because I had to learn them."  
"OH MY LORD!" my stomach grumbled, "I'm hungry, what am I supposed to eat?"  
"Humans, you suck their blood out, well spirits and dragons taste the best."  
"You have any of those hex's I could use?"


	6. Chapter 5

Surprises…

Margie P.O.V

I gathered Seth, Victoria and James. "So did you guys here my sappy story? I made it up on the spot." I said while we were huddling up.  
"I told you this would work guys, once she kills Kohaku you'll trap his powers swallow them and become the most powerful vampire/spirit/dragon/werewolf ever. My sister Victoria, you will be there for the killing of that dragon, Bring his body back for the ceremony and-."  
"What about my dinner?" Seth said as he licked his lips. "I WANT MY SPIRITS!"

"HUSH!" Victoria yelled. "You must be patient, or else there'll be a dinner for me…"  
"You too Victoria, now we must follow her and tell her how to kill him, but I must because I told her that the dragon killed the servant.

I left to find Chihiro, I ran and turned into a wolf and smelled her out. I hid behind a wall, I saw her sitting down and carving a stake. "Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead." She kept repeating. Before when I was training her, I got to know her, she would do anything if someone she loved was killed by another. Before she would repeat dead she'd make the steak sharper. I saw her get up, I hid behind a wall, she walked my way, I hid behind another wall. I looked at her eyes she had black circles around them and kept on biting her lip. She was gone. I ran to her, but first I would have to find clothes.

I ran and ran and ran to find clothes. I found some old drapes. I ripped it in two and tied the one of them around my stomach and made the other one a skirt.

I went to find Chihiro, which took like forever, when I finally found her I looked at her and she looked at me. "I didn't kill him yet," She turned her head. "I wanted to wait for you to see. You know, see me, kill him."  
"Well, I'm going to go kill him, would you like to watch?"  
"Absolutely…" I said with a smirk.

We walked and walked till we found the dragon. He was sitting by the water. I stood behind Chihiro while she walked up to him. She took out her stake and was about to kill him. She stopped. She grabbed him and ran to the building where I was torturing her. When she got there, she threw him and he slid against the floor, then he crashed into the wall, there was blood everywhere. I was going crazy.

"Why are you doing this Chihiro?" He asked.  
"WHY DID YOU KILL LIN?" She screamed.  
"I didn't."  
"Bull sh-spirits, I was there, I heard you mumble that hex. YOU KILLED HER!"  
"I didn't, I mumbled an old spell my mom taught to me, it heals people, she must've just gave up, or she died just before I did that old spell, or it wasn't powerful enough, I would never kill my friends friend, even if I didn't like them!"  
"B.S," She stuck them stake into him, it went in his chest and popped out his neck, there was blood everywhere. I ran to him, took the stake out and I drank blood, I drank it like there was no tomorrow, and Chihiro drank some to. I hissed at her and she stopped. I finished the whole body, and Seth came from behind a wall, turned into a wolf and ate the body.

There was a light that came around me, it pulled me up in the air and then a crown popped on my head. I dropped on my feet. "VAMPIRES ASSEMBLE." I yelled, all vampires came. "Werewolves assemble!" I yelled, and then all the werewolves came. Although I didn't see Jacob, good.

"If you hadn't noticed, I have just become the most powerful vampire/spirit/dragon/werewolf ever. Thanks to Alice Cullen, for killing the most powerful creature on earth. Alice Cullen, please come up." Chihiro walked up the stairs. "I tricked her by saying her boyfriend killed her best friend Lin. She killed him, and I made her, that shows how powerful and manipulative I am." Everyone cheered and clapped.

"So, now I need all the Cullen's and the werewolves to join me. The rest of you can leave." Everyone left, except for the ones I assembled. "Actually, Cullen's, you can leave." They all left. "Why didn't Jacob come?"  
"Cause, he was kind of scared to see you after everything, and he still loves you." Sam said. I smiled, a little. "Ah, she's blushing," He said.  
"No I'm not!" I said as I pushed him. Everyone laughed. "You guys, just, think of a way to get rid of Alice, it's not her real spirit, it's just some girl that I put a spell on, so don't kill her until tomorrow and after I we all talk about it. I'll be back."

I walked away to the flower field. I heard footsteps behind me. I looked back and there was nobody. I turned around and Emmett was in front of me, I jumped. He laughed and I hit him. "Did you have to scare me?" I said.  
"Yep, you scare easily." We ran and sat down on the field. He looked at me and pushed my hair out my face, his skin was ice cold, unlike mine, mine was warm, his was white and mine is tanned. "So, I haven't seen you in so long. I can't believe you're the most powerful…? Oh yeah vampire /spirit /dragon /werewolf ever." He leaned in and so did I, He grabbed my head, I slapped him.  
"You think I would kiss you? Ugh, leave me alone, or next time, I'll burn you."

I walked away and ran to Seth. "Seth, he tried to kiss me."  
"Who?" He asked.  
"Emmett."  
"I'll be back Margie,"  
"NO! I don't want you to get hurt." I said while trying to hold him back.  
"Don't worry I'll be fine."

An Hour later…

"He's dead." Seth said, I looked at him, he had scars on his arms, all the sudden they disappeared.

Chihiro's P.O.V

I stood where the vampire meeting. I can't believe I accused him of something he didn't do! I ran to the building. I kneeled down next to Kohaku held his hand and cried.  
"I know you cannot hear me. But I hope you know, I love you so much and I'm so flipping sorry I killed you." I said. I heard him grunt. He turned over to me.  
"I love you too." He held my face. "The best part of my life that I will take to the grave is when we kissed in the garden."  
"I remember that too."

Jacob P.O.V

I grabbed my lighter and wood. I started the bomb fire. I grabbed the mask and my a lighter just in case, a bag and I set towards Those vampires.

Chihiro P.O.V

I put my hands around his face. And kissed him. When we were done I looked at him, I figured it out, I really was Alice, and he was my Jasper.

The End

"NO! I don't want it to end Lela." A little girl said.  
"What happens to Alice and Jasper?" My little sister said.  
"What happened to Jacob?"  
"What happened to Yubaba and them?"  
"Guys, I don't know, but I'll try to look for the second book. Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said, I hugged everyone before they left.  
"Lela, that was an awesome book." One girl said. They all left and me and my little sister were left.  
"Alice, that is your real name right?" she asked.  
"How do you know?"  
"Well how you read with the emotion when it was Alice and Jasper parts. So where is Jasper?"  
"He's in a better place."

**THE END**


End file.
